Blake and tori on a date
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is a Tori Blake fan fic challange from GoldDragonNinja


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or six flags Magic mountain or any of the rides mentioned in this story.**

**Summary: this is another challenge fic requested by GoldDragonNinja so please enjoy.**

**Blake and Tori on a date**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Challenge by GoldDragonNinja**

Tori and Blake were walking out of Ninja ops they had recently defeated Lothor, freed the captured Students and the sensei from the Thunder academy, the 6 Rangers had been given a few days to themselves as a reward for saving the world. So Blake had decided to take Tori on a date plus he had something important to ask her, they let Cam know where they were going on the of chance their was an emergency then headed to a car that Blake had paid to take them on their date. Tori was wearing a light blue Shirt, Light Blue Jeans, Light Blue Shoes and a Light Blue Denim Jacket and Blake is wearing a Dark Blue Shirt, Dark Blue Jeans, Dark Blue Shoes and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket. They pulled up at the destination and Blake blindfolded Tori so she couldn't see it until they were out of the car and standing at the entrance.

"Ok Blake can you please just let me see?" asked Tori.

"Ok Tori I'm just about to remove the blindfold" responded Blake.

Tori opened her eyes and saw the sign for six flags magic mountain and Tori couldn't believe that Blake had bought her here.

"Blake I love it" said Tori.

"I remember you said you had never been hear so I thought it would be perfect for our date" said Blake.

"Oh it is, and it's even better since we don't have to deal with the others"

"Yeah so where do you want to go first?"

"On the fastest Roller Coaster then on the Loggers Run"

"Ok then lets go"

In the queue for X Flight when Blake said.

"Hey Tori you know I love you right?" asked Blake.

"Yeah I know, why are you bringing that up now though Blake?" asked Tori in response.

"Well it's just I was offered the ride with Factory Blue again but Hunter wasn't and I was wondering if you would come with me around the country while I'm competing" said Blake.

"I'd love to" said Tori as they kissed before getting on the Roller Coaster.

They had just got off the Roller Coaster and had bought their picture then headed for the Loggers Run.

_**Blake and Tori on a date**_

Half an hour later they were in the queue at the Loggers Run ride.

"Blake what do we do when we leave the park?" asked Tori.

"What ever you want" replied Blake.

"Can we go to a hotel?"

"Yeah we can"

"Great now come on it our turn" said Tori as she got into the Log flume ride with Blake behind her and unknown to Blake Tori was going to make sure when they got of the ride they were soaking wet.

The ride was climbing a steep incline before a sharp drop and that was where Tori would play her trick, as the boat they were in sped down the drop Tori made an ever so slight wave with her hands and the wave that resulted from the boat dropping down the hill and splashing into the water was larger than even Tori expected and it absolutely soaked not only her and Blake but the couple in the boat behind them as well, and it also soaked their clothing including their jackets.

The rides staff apologized for the rogue wave and were unsure where it had came from, Blake just looked at Tori who had a slightly guilty look on her face, when they were alone Blake asked. "It was you who created the wave wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was me"

"Why?"

"I thought it would be funny"

"What about the size of the wave?"

"I lost my concentration a little I didn't mean for it to get the big"

Blake suddenly bust out laughing and Kissed Tori and they headed to the front office to see where the nearest Hotel was, they gave them the address and Blake and Tori headed off to the hotel.

_**Blake and Tori on a date**_

An hour later Tori and Blake's clothes were laying over a heater while the two had big warm dressing gowns wrapped wound them they were sitting next to each other in front of a fire having a meal they had ordered from room surface, after that was finished they got in a king sized bed and just held each other all night sharing the occasional kiss.

**The end.**


End file.
